glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
DETERMINATION
|-|Flowey= |-|Chara= |-|Undyne the Undying= |-|Wizard of Bravery= Determination is a most powerful soul trait. Soul color is very light red, Determination can easily beat all soul traits If the user can manage to be very determined, the user can even be immortal. Like Undyne the Undying. Determination can only be have one user in this world existing, But some Determination users have found the way to use Determination somehow. With help from Dr.Alphys, Asriel returned to life as a Flower, Flowey became a Determination user. Chara born with Determination soul but when they die in The Underground they has lost own Determination Trait, but when Chara returned to life in the "*Determination" episode, Chara took Frisk's Determination with force, after extraction of Frisk's Determination, Chara used Stolen Determination Trait. Abilities |-|DETERMINATION Abilities= If the user will more determined, the more chances of using this abilities. * DETERMINATION Weapons : If the user desires, the Determination sword and shield may emerge. But Chara is the only Determination user who can take one knife instead of a sword. * but it refused : If the user die a During Battle, this ability will reunite the user's shattering soul right away and allow you to return to battle with max HP. To be able to do this the user need to be over-determined. It was only seen that Chara and Frisk used this ability. Flowey cannot use this ability because soul of Flowey its low power in he's DETERMINATION. * Infinite HP : If the user is extremely over-determined during battle and the user still refuses to die if there is still a faith in the user, then this ability becomes automatically active and the user will not die as long as the user does not lose the Determination, no matter how much the enemy will damages to the user because nothing will happen to user. The user does not die until user loses the Determination. Undyne the Undying is known as the only user of this ability. * RESET : With RESET, everything can be taken in begin of first time and everyone will not remember anything, as if nothing ever happened. This ability can only be used by the 1st user with the most determined in the world. If the 1st most determined user dies for an instant, the 2nd most determined person will now be able to control RESET. Up until now, the well known RESET users are Frisk Chara and Flowey. * SAVE and LOAD : It is an ability that only the 1st person most determined in the world can use that, like RESET ability. The time can be taken back by LOADING to the last time saved save point by the user, and everyone will remember nothing like RESET ability. Up until now, the well known SAVE and LOAD users are Frisk Chara and Flowey again. * LV: (Referred by Sans LV is a "Level of Violence") LV is a power that can only be used by the most determined 1st user in the world. After collecting the necessary EXPs, the user's LV increases one by one, HP and ATKs will increase as each LV increases. the emotions and feelings of the user disappear, making it even easier to kill someone. The LV20 is enough to ERASE out the existence of a world. The only user of this ability was Frisk, but when Chara activated the "FILE 0" ability LV now has 2 users of this ability with help of Glitches. Users of this ability are Chara and Frisk. Frisk has found a way to increase LV without EXP, If the feelings of each person who loves the user are hurt by the user, the LV increases even more. Trivia * Only DETERMINATION can beat FEAR, only FEAR can beat DETERMINATION. * When Undyne comes out of The Undying mode, it turns into a monster soul. It is not always possible to use the soul of determination, for Undyne. * Frisk's determination and Chara's determination are very different. * Chara, also known as "The First Fallen Human," is also known as the first RESET SAVE and LOAD ability user. when Chara died Flowey tooks RESET SAVE and LOAD ability, when Frisk fell to The Underground, Flowey lost all abilities control went to Frisk, When Chara took Frisk's Determination in the "*Determination" episode, the RESET SAVE and LOAD returned to Chara again, but it took a short time, because when Chara died in "Continue" episode, the control went back to Frisk again, but Frisk broke RESET button. RESET, SAVE and LOAD abilities not working anymore since "Continue" episode. * As before Sans dies in the "Dust" episode, Sans take DETERMINATION Trait Sans's two blue eyes opens and Sans filled with Determination. Sans gains power enough to be teleport to Front of Asriel, Sans sacrifices his life to Asriel, Betty's spear hits Sans and Sans dies. Camila Post Navigation Category:Souls Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Alive